The Problem with Focusing
by Likefiftychai
Summary: As the Monks have advanced in their studies, so has Jermaine. Today he's facing off against high school physics homework, but so far, not accomplishing much. Of course, Omi is always willing to lend a hand when Jermaine needs him.


The pencil tapped repeatedly, Jermaine stared down at the textbook and the completely clean notebook paper. He could do this. He could easily do this, it wasn't hard, just a few problems. No big deal right?  
He stopped tapping the pencil, rolling it between his fingers instead as he leaned down to once again read the first problem. He let out a breath and sat back up, dropping the pencil onto the book and using both hands to rub his face. He didn't get what was wrong. He had read the question a dozen times by now and still couldn't get it. He wasn't sleepy and it's not like he didn't know this stuff. In fact, he was pretty good at physics, he just didn't like reading from textbooks. Answering questions in textbooks. Dealing with textbooks in pretty much any way.

With his stress bubbling, he was glad to see his phone's screen flash, a new snap waiting for him to see. He didn't care from whom, talking to anyone right now would be better than suffering and stressing out.  
Even better for him, he realized as he picked up the phone and swiped the screen and saw that he had one picture waiting from Omi.  
Tapping on it, he was met with the sunrise, the view off of a familiar mountain.  
'the sky is beautiful this morning!'  
Omi would send him these occasionally, sunrise or sunset, whichever. He was right though, it was a great shot.

Jermaine stood up, walking to his window and looking out at the gloomy sky. The sun was starting to set, not that you could tell from behind the grey clouds. He held up his phone, taking a picture of himself with the sky behind him, a distasteful expression on his face.  
'Not as good over here.'

Jermaine ignored the open book on his desk, despite the looming stress gnawing at his mind. It could wait a bit longer right? He needed a break anyway, even if the page was blank aside from his name.  
Omi's response was quick, a selfie that was just a bit too close to his face while he sported a wide grin.  
'how are you today?'

Like any long suffering student, Jermaine always enjoyed the chance to complain about school work. Directing the phone at his neatly laid out work, he took his reply and added his caption.  
'Tired with still plenty to do.'

He knew of course, Omi would get how that felt. Though when he was tired with more to do, it meant he'd already fought some bad guy, and still had another to face. Physics homework seemed a little lackluster in comparison, but hey. Everyone has their own fights.  
Omi's next reply was a simple shot of the forest down below, mainly taken to be captioned.  
'that looks interesting what is it?'

Jermaine snorted. Yeah, it sure could be interesting, and boy he bet it would be if he could actually focus. Forgoing another dull shot of his work, Jermaine typed out his reply.  
'It would be but I'm having some trouble with it.'  
'oh! would you like some help?'  
'Haha sure, come on over.'

It was a few seconds later that a swirling purple hole opened in the middle of his room, Jermaine jumped up, staring wide eyed at it. He remember quickly that when he told Omi to come over, even jokingly, he actually could do it in a matter of minutes.

"How may I be of assistance?" Omi grinned broadly at him as the hole behind him closed up, leaving the room just as it was. Jermaine shook off his surprise, almost chuckling at the complete casual attitude Omi had about it.

"Just a little lost is all. Trying to read through this physics book, not as simple as it sounds." He shrugged, gesturing to the open book. Omi quickly glanced over it.

"I see! It seems very intriguing." He rubbed his chin and continued to read over the problems.

"Oh yeah it is, when I'm able to pay attention." Jermaine mumbled, shoved his hands in his pockets and slouched, glaring off in another direction.

Omi, not hearing him looked up with a mild curiosity, "Does your book explain how bees fly?"

Jermaine snorted, gesturing with one hand "Well, according to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly…" He said with a mild flourish in his tone, looking at Omi with a raised eyebrow and grin. Omi looked back but only with confusion. "The Bee Movie?" Omi blinked. "Hold up, you haven't seen it? Alright, new plan." Jermaine grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, grabbing his phone tapped it a few times. In seconds, the Netflix logo appeared on the screen followed by a variation of the normal Dreamworks opening.

"Come on." Jermaine plopped onto the floor, leaning back against the footboard and patting the spot beside him.  
Omi sat beside him, but still glanced over "Shouldn't we be working on your studies?" Jermaine smiled a bit and shrugged casually.

"You're only over so much, I'd rather enjoy this. Magnificent. Artistic. Piece, than spend the whole time worrying about homework." Jermaine said and exaggerated his compliments to the movie. Omi had gotten much better at picking up sarcasm over the years, but he still had the habit of making sure he was obvious.

"I still think it is irresponsible." Omi leaned onto him a bit, watching the screen with already growing confusion.

"Hey, didn't you skip out on training to be here?"

"I did not skip. I merely, took a break." Omi stated matter-o-factly

"Well, that's what we're doing now too. Just a break." Jermaine smiled with a bit of triumph and relaxed more, "Now come on, this movie is a real experience."

 _a/n:  
Thanks to __Dragonnutt on tumblr for the prompt! "Jermaine has physics homework and Omi arrives to help. ("Does your book explain how bees fly?")"_  
 _Some friends and I noticed a distinct lack of ships like Jermomi, Chuan, Shamiko, etc, so I'm going to try and help fix that._  
 _This is however my first time writing Jermaine, first time in a while writing Omi, and first fic I've finished in over 2 years SO any kind critique is welcome!_  
 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
